<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Reminiscence - A mini drabble series by greensilverserpent</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27895279">Reminiscence - A mini drabble series</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/greensilverserpent/pseuds/greensilverserpent'>greensilverserpent</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, PerfectPair</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:00:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>431</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27895279</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/greensilverserpent/pseuds/greensilverserpent</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tezuka reminisces over his decisions.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chained to you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Creation: 2019-08-12 08:29am to 08:33am<br/>Creation: 2019-08-13 01:40pm to 01:43pm<br/>Creation: 2019-09-26 02:04pm to 02:09pm<br/>Creation: 2019-09-26 02:11pm to 02:15pm<br/>Creation: 2020-11-03 08:33pm to 08:36pm<br/>Creation: 2020-11-03 08:39pm to 08:41pm<br/>Creation: 2020-11-03 08:42pm to 08:45pm</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In Germany they say people always meet twice in their lifetime.</p>
<p>For me it was hard to believe that. </p>
<p>Especially with the people I wanted to meet again but didn't have the courage to do so.</p>
<p>They might have completely moved on. </p>
<p>They might have forgotten or choosing to forget everything we once had.</p>
<p>My own fault, I told myself.</p>
<p>I had been the one to leave for Germany after all.</p>
<p>Searching for something else without seeing what I already had.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Pieces</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>If I was really honest with myself, really really honest, I only regret one relationship being broken back then.</p>
<p>But that one deeply.</p>
<p>I had been such an idiot.</p>
<p>And afterward I didn't have the courage to call, write or otherwise pick up the pieces.</p>
<p>They are with me today still.</p>
<p>Such an idiot.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Pebble</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I kicked a small pebble away with my foot, angry I had stumbled over it while being immersed in my own thoughts, but then halted.</p>
<p>This wasn't the pebbles fault. Besides, I did have a lot of memories kicking pebbles from my earlier childhood. Back then the stone couldn't be small enough and it was always a challenge.</p>
<p>I smiled at the memories. They were nice, soothing and even uplifting. Something I seemed to desperately need today. So I continued to kick that pebble, momentarily forgetting everything else just like a child.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Japan</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As soon as I put my feet back onto the ground of my home country, I knew I wouldn't leave again.</p>
<p>This was where I belonged.</p>
<p>And this was also where I would make peace with myself after putting a few essential things in motion.</p>
<p>Finally.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Clubbing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I had expected that he would still love going to clubs. </p>
<p>What I hadn't expected was the how. </p>
<p>These days he was one of the house dancers in his most favorite club from our Middle School days.</p>
<p>And he was still as breathtaking as back then.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Eyes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>''Someone here to see you.''</p>
<p>I was immensely fortunate to be recognized after such a long time.</p>
<p>Even more fortunate that that person was willing to help out.</p>
<p>I can see him turn.</p>
<p>Blue eyes opening in surprise when falling onto my figure. </p>
<p>But then those eyes begin to shine.</p>
<p>If the performance had taken my breath away, I was close to fainting now.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Home</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I don't manage to say anything when he jumps into my arms.</p>
<p>I can only hold on tight, not caring if anyone sees my tears.</p>
<p>They are born of joy.</p>
<p>And I will gladly continue crying as long as I can stay just like this.</p>
<p>I am home.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>